


Walk you home

by levinson_mannion



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, from a prompt from maddieandchimney on tumblr, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levinson_mannion/pseuds/levinson_mannion
Summary: Chimney walks Maddie home after grabbing a coffee
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 3





	Walk you home

Maddie and Chimney had finished a coffee at there favourite coffee shop a few blocks away from Maddie’s apartment. 

“Thank you for being me here Howie, but are you sure you do not want me to pay you back? I want to!” She smiled up at him once they stepped out the shop, stopping outside.

“No Maddie! I told you, it is my treat!” He told her for the umpteenth time.

“Okay! Okay!” Maddie looked up at her boyfriend. Smiling. Even after all these months of being together, she still can not get over the fact that he was willing to spend time, money and energy on her. Even if she can not say it, she absolutely loved this man next to her.

Chimney began to walk into the direction of Maddie’s apartment, only to be stopped by Maddie.

“Um, Chim? You do nkt have to walk me home, it is not far and you have a shift in an hour.” She panicked a little inside, not wanting Chim to be late because of her.

“Maddie, as you said I have an hour and your apartment is not far away. I have time!” He saw the Buckley stubbornness come through, but he knew he was going to win this.

“But-” she began, really not wanting to trouble Chim but when he gave her puppy eyes, she knew she did not stand a chance.

“I’ll feel much better if you let me walk you home.” Those words alone along with the adorable puppy eyes he gave her made he give in.

“Okay! You can walk me home! But let’s walk fast as a compromise” she then mumbled inaudibly “better for you though” 

The two walked hand in hand down road towards Maddie’s place. Where he insisted on walking to the door with her.

“You got me home,” she said quickly, so added “thank you.” She gave her boyfriend a big smile and revived a big grin in return. “But you need to go get ready now.” 

Chimney rolled his eyes, “I would much rather be snuggling with you then sat at the station for 12 hours but oh well.” He smiled cheekily.

“Me too, but you need to go and be a hero now. Good bye Howie.” 

“Bye Mads.” Before he could turn away to walk home to his apartment, Maddie had kissed him quite unexpectedly on the cheek, the ran into the door she had opened, and shut herself inside.

He heard her giggling, “Bye!” She exclaimed through the door.

“Bye!” He then finally walked away towards his apartment and then to the firehouse.

He walked into the 118- still grinning- to be met by Hen.

“Why are you so happy?” She asked with a smirk.

“No reason!” He obviously lied, anyone could see through that, especially Hen.

Hen just rolled her eye and smirked as Chimney walked away- still grinning.


End file.
